What The Future Holds
by excusemesirx
Summary: "The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple."


****

****

**A/N This one-shot is for my friend Bee (call-me-bee) Who wrote me a Sirius/Lily free verse, so I'm writing a Sirius/Lily one-shot to repay the favor (:**

_Pairing: Sirius/Lily_

_Prompt: _ **_The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple. - Oscar Wilde_**

"Lily? Lily, wake up. We _have_ to go," I heard a urgent male voice, attempting to wake me up. I groaned, yanking my blankets over my head. I felt someone shaking me as I slowly came to my senses. "If you don't get up within the next five seconds, we'll go to Dumbledore's office with you in your... Suggestive clothing you're wearing."

I immediately jumped out of bed, much to Sirius' amusement. He laughed at me, turning around and walking towards his wardrobe.

"And you say _my _clothing is suggestive! You're the one not wearing a shirt," I grumbled as I changed out of my _non-suggestive _jim jams into my Muggle clothes. Even though I am a witch, I still prefer Muggle clothing.

"Why are we going to Dumbledore's?" I asked as I walked into our bathroom to take care of my appearance.

"He said something about a proficy and that he wanted to see us as soon as possible. And he said to leave Harry with James," Sirius calmly took care of his hair while he said this. I slowly turned to look at him, and he looked at me with a frightened look on his face.

"He... You... Now... Here... Why the bloody hell are we still here if _Dumblebore _wanted to see us as soon as possible?" I exclaimed, dropping my brush as I rushed into Harry's room. He was still sleeping as I picked him up, and he stirred quite a bit, but due to rocking he fell back asleep.

"Lily, you're overreacting," Sirius started to talk before I gave him a glare, successfully shutting him up. I floo'd to James' place quickly, giving Harry to him before I Apparated back to the house.

"Lily, calm down," Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against mine. I started taking deep breaths; trying to calm myself down. Sirius kissed me softly, repeatedly pecking my lips before suddenly pulled away with a sigh. "We have to go."

I nodded as he took my arm, before Apparating away. We landed in Hogsmeade; Sirius quickly led us to the castle, trying to stay out of the way of the children that were trying to enjoy their Hogsmeade weekend.

"I love how you're move so quickly when- Sorry!" I exclaimed the last part as I ran into a older Hogwarts male. I pulled Sirius to a stop and he looked back at me impatiently.

"Don't worry about it. Want a drink?" he asked, winking at me. Sirius wrapped his arms around me and kissed me swiftly, sending a triumphant look at the male.

"Sorry, mate, she's taken," Sirius smirked as he took my hand again and started to drag me away again.

"I can change that..." I heard the man yell after us. I knew he could hear him, because he stopped with a angry look on his face. I knew that look... It was the look that he got right before he was about to hex someone.

"Sirius, he's not going to change that. I love _you, _remember?" I asked, putting my right hand on his arm before holding up my left one.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "Let's go." I rolled my eyes at my husband before he continued to drag me through the grounds and the castle. I knew we got there quicker than normal people would've, considering how many short-cuts we managed to take. He must have gotten the password this morning from Dumbledore, considering the stone staircase revealed itself at the words 'licorish wands'.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Black, come in," Dumbledore spoke before we had even knocked. I never got how he managed to time it _perfectly_ where their knuckles are almost on the door and he tells them to come in.

"Now, would you like the truth?" Dumbledore asked us a while later, after we had settled in.

"Pure and simple," Sirius responded, suddenly turning very businesslike.

"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple."

***A while later***

"So, let me get this straight, Voldemort is after Harry, and we have to go in hiding and get a secret keeper?" Sirius asked, basically summing up the long conversation we just had. I wiped the tears from my eyes, praying me and Sirius would live through this whole thing, with our sun.

"Correct, Mr. Black. Do you have any idea who the secret keeper would be?"

"I know exactly who it will be."


End file.
